


Crippled

by landofdrexms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crippled Marco Bott, Dork Marco Bodt, Gay, Jarco - Freeform, M/M, Popular Jean, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofdrexms/pseuds/landofdrexms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean; a smart-ass, spoiled rich kid. Mr.Popular in the school.<br/>Marco; the loser cripple kid without an arm. </p>
<p>An unlikely duo. </p>
<p>An unmistakable fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Marco groaned, irritated, and threw his pencil across the room, glaring at what was left of his right arm. Where his long thin arm used to be, now was the thin arm from before but was cut off mid bicep. He sniffled a bit, frowning and looking at the paper in front of him.  
“Can’t fuckin’ draw..” He murmured, looking at the misshapen form on the paper. He picked up the paper and crumpled it up throwing at the trash, which was already overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper. 

Marco loved to draw. It was his passion, the one thing that made him happy in school; and he was good at it too. But after the tiger incident, he couldn’t draw anymore. His dominant hand was his right hand; his left could do shit. So after his right arm was gnawed off, he couldn’t draw anymore. And it frustrated him more then anything. Especially since he was going back to school the next day, after months of not being in school, and drawing was his stress release. Or, was. 

Christmas break ended that day, so everyone was returning to school tomorrow. Everyone had heard of what happened, some had even seen it. He cringed remembering the day, the last day of school. It was the annual trip to the local zoo, something that everyone had excited to go to. The zoo had gotten a new animal, a tiger, imported from asia. It was a male, not too old, but he was still older. Marco was leaning against the railing, sketch pad in one hand, pencil in the other. He curiously looked at the large beast, sketching his realistic drawings from various angles. He stiffened, hearing a dark chuckle from behind him. 

“Hey freckles,” A tall boy with a muscular build sneered at him. Marco cringed slightly at the nickname and mumbled an apology, which was unnecessary, and tried to shuffle away, wanting an escape. The oy placed a strong hold on his shoulder.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Another boy asked. He was shorter but just as fit.  
“L-Look can we please n-not do this here…” He murmured. “Its the day before summer, I’ll treat you to free ice cream all summer, just please let me spend this in peace..” He mumbled, but still loud enough for the bullies to hear. 

They smirked and pressed him against the bar. “How about we take your money now to buy ice cream here, and then hold you up to that offer for the rest of the summer as well,” He smirked, pressing the smaller boy had against the bar. What happened next happened so fast. The bar suddenly broke, it was a loose hinge they later told him, and he toppled backwards, eyes wide. Everything seemed to slow down as he looked up at the bullies the smirks slowly turning into looks of horror. Marco let out a large groan as he hit the tiger as he landed, rolling next to it. The wind was knocked out of him and his leg ached like a bitch. The tiger immediately yelped and started growling, narrowing its eyes at Marco. 

Before he could react the tiger pounced at him, growling and roaring, biting down on his arm. He let out a blood curdling scream as pain ripped up his arm, and he suddenly couldn't move his fingers. Or arm. He was afraid to look at his arm, knowing he was seriously hurt or his arm was gone. The tiger growled, smacking its large paw at his head, making his vision to go blurry. He suddenly got tired. Very tired. Why? A tiger was on top of him, attacking him. Shouldn’t he be running? He couldn’t move. He felt the pressure leave his arm, or what he could feel on his arm. Sleep sounded good right now. He heard yelling all around him but he couldn’t make anything out. Oh well. Everything soon faded into darkness and silence. Ah, bliss. 

He awoke several days later, have being in a slight coma from one, the trauma, and two, the blow of the tiger’s paw. His vision was blurry as well, but only in his right eye. H could make out shapes and such, he just couldn’t see clearly. He felt a strange sensation as he tried to sit up, and looked at his right arm. His first reaction was to move it. He tried to, and only managed to move it a bit. He sat there, staring at the nub in curiosity and horror. His drawing hand, gone. 

The doctors told him he was lucky to escape with his life, not to mention he hadn’t suffered any memory loss. It took Marco two months in the hospital (mostly because of his mum, who was absolutely worried sick that if it wasn’t completely healed he couldn’t go back home) until he could go home. Not having an arm was a huge inconvenience, he soon learned. Having to have help for almost everything. 

Marco shook his head from the memory, struggling to take his shirt off before bed. He looked in the mirror as he stripped, frowning at his reflection. He wore an eyepatch now, by choice, because he didn’t want ot wear the thick lensed glasses that the doctor insisted he wore. He had the glasses, he just never used them. At first the change in depth perception had been an issue but now that he was used to it, it wasn’t such a huge deal. His chest was covered with huge scars from the claws of the tiger. He looked away and lay down, turning off the light with the customized button pad in his room, so it was easier for him to turn things on and off. An hour later he fell into an anxious, dreamless, sleep.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marco starts school again

Marco groaned as his alarm went off, pressing a button to turn it off. He slowly slid out of bed, lazily walking to his mother’s room to wake her up as well so she could help him.   
“Mum..” he groaned, nudging her with his hand, trying to wake her up. She let out a small, hm?, and slowly opened her eyes, smiling.   
“Good morning, sweetheart,” She said, slowly sitting up.  
“Could you help me get a lunch together while I get dressed?” He asked her yawning. She nodded.   
“Course. Now go get ready, you don’t want to be late” She smiled at him. He nodded and walked to his room, tossing his done schoolwork in his bag. Even though he was absent for the first four months of school, his mother helped him with schoolwork and he had a tutor come over once a week to help him with the work he was missing. 

He started going through his clothes and picked out a t-shirt and a customized sweatshirt his mum had made for him, the right sleeve cut and hemmed so the nub of his arm just barely stuck out. He got some jeans on and got his shoes on as well. This all took about a half an hour. Getting clothes on without an arm was immensely difficult and he had just recently learned the skill of getting dressed on his own.

As soon as he finished, he slung his bag over his shoulder, walking to his dining room where his mum was happily humming and making him a bagged lunch.   
‘Lucky you can be so happy,’ he thought, glancing at her once more before sitting down where a bowl of cereal was placed at the table. He was nervous. No, scratch that, he was terrified. He didn’t want to back to the school. He wasn’t popular before and now that he was crippled, it wasn’t going to help. Especially since he had to have a special ed helper in all of his classes with him. He wasn’t special ed. He was missing an arm, he could get along just fine, but his mother thought otherwise.   
“You’ll need help!” She insisted. “You can’t take notes, she could take them for you,” His mother had insisted. In the end, she overruled him by a lot. 

***

Marco was a shaky, nervous mess by the time his mum drove up to the school.   
“Remember go to guidance to meet your helper before class,” She said leaning over and kissing his cheek. He nodded a bit and slowly reached for the handle.   
“Love you,” She said smiling. He smiled back looking at her.   
“L-Love you too mum..” he stuttered.   
“Have fun!” She smiled at him. “Or at least try to enjoy it a bit,” She offered, giving him a half smile.   
“Doubtful..” He murmured, getting out and walking to the doors. He could already feel the stares at him. At his arm, his eyepatch. 

He looked down, making his way to the guidance office, remembering from when he was here the year before. He tried not to make any eye contact and scurried into the room. As soon as he walked in he was hit with a smell of febreeze and paper. He scrunched up his nose and walked to the secretary at the desk, the main lady. As soon as she noticed him she smiled up at him a friendly look on her face. 

“Hello, are you Marco?” She asked him politely. Her voice was soft and gentle, a nice calming noise. He nodded silently, and shuffled his feet. He looked at the name tag on her desk as she typed something into her computer. Ms. Ral it read. He chewed the inside of his lip out of anxiety.   
“Your helper,” he cringed slightly at the term, “will be here shortly. Feel free to take a seat” She smiled at him. He nodded a little and mumbled a ‘thanks’ sitting on the surprisingly comfy seat. 

“So, how was your Christmas?” She asked politely smiling at him. He shrugged, looking at her.   
“Good,” He answered. “It was small, since most of our money is kinda going to my medical stuff right now..” He said a wave of guilt ran over him. She gave him a sympathetic frown.  
“Well, I hope that your holidays were delightful nonetheless,” She said to him. He nodded again.   
“You too..”   
“Did you see any friends over your break?” She asked him after a minute or two of silence. He took a deep breath, looking down.   
“I uh, I don’t have any friends at this school…” He murmured. It was true. He wasn’t hated by everyone, a couple of people thought he was nice, and they talked to him, but he didn’t have any close friends. No one had ever invited him anywhere, and he kind of liked it that way. He didn’t like being in any social situation where he could mess up and make himself look even worse.   
“Oh..” She said, deciding to be quiet, seeing her other two questions had gotten the boy upset. 

The sound of a doorknob opening was heard in the quiet room and a woman with short silver blonde hair walked out. She had thin rimmed glasses on, but the lenses were large. She had a strict look about her and Marco instantly felt intimidated.   
‘Crud,’ he thought. ‘This is exactly how to make friends, have the scary student aid follow you around everywhere,’ he said, looking up at her as she walked up to him. Ms. Ral smiled at him, and she stood as well.

“Marco, this is Ms. Brzenska, or Ms.B. She will be your student aid for most of the year,” SHe said cheerily and Ms.Brzenska formerly held out her hand.   
“pleasure to meet you Mr. Bodt” She said and Marco adjusted himself so he could shake her hand. He just nodded at her. Ms. Ral clapped her hands together and happily exhaled.   
“So, first period is about to start so why don’t I print out your schedule and you can go?” He nodded slightly, looking down again. He really, really, didn’t want to be here. He waited as Ms. Ral and Ms. B talked about meetings after school or something. He wasn’t listening. 

***

His heart race grew faster and faster as he walked toward the closed door of the Algebra class. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like boulder was lodged in his throat. His palms were sweaty as he slowly reached for the handle, opening the door. The room instantly quieted as he walked in, he saw a couple people turn to someone next to them and whispering to them. About him.   
After an infinity of silence he finally cleared his throat.   
“H-Hi..” He said in a voice barely above a whisper. The teacher’s face instantly spread out into a warm smile.   
“You must be Marco, I’m Mr. Brett your algebra teacher,” Marco just shyly nodded, biting his bottom lip an only looking at the teacher, at no one else.   
“Right, well, you’ll be seated next to Mr. Arlert in the back.” He said, nodding to the back of the room. He quickly nodded and looked at the ground, shuffling to his seat as Mr. Brett continued to talk, and most of the student’s attention went back to the teacher. 

He sat down and saw that Ms. B had left the room, she hadn’t followed him. He internally shrugged, not really caring. He let the bag down taking out a notebook, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Everything seemed to have to use his concentration, to make sure he didn’t drop something, or break something. As soon as he got out the notebook, he started to try and write down the notes. He completely ignored Armin, the boy next to him. Armin was one of the only people who talked to him more than once a week the year prior. He was really nice but he was involved with another group of people so their relationship had never escalated acquaintances. 

His writing was messy and scrawled across the page, causing Marco great frustration but he tried ignoring it. He had practiced for hours on end to try and make his writing readable, and it helped a bit, but not by much. 

Halfway through class Armin finally spoke to him.   
“Hi,” He said, and Marco looked over smiling softly at him, not wanting to be rude. Armin returned the smile.   
“Hi,” He said back.   
“Uh.. How’re you feeling?” He asked awkwardly.   
“Well, for not having an arm, and trouble seeing in one eye, pretty good.” He chuckled, a dry humorless chuckle. He wasn’t trying to be rude but really, asking a kid who had been attacked by a tiger if he was feeling good? Armin nodded a bit.   
“Oh, that’s good I guess,” Marco nodded.   
“Yeah,”

And that was the end of the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Critiques greatly appreciated ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This is unedited by the way, critiques are appreciated! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~


End file.
